Slave Island
by Aya Suzuki
Summary: Comment une simple pièce de théâtre peut tout chambouler... aller de l'avant, c'est le plus important... ne pas s'occuper du reste, seulement de ses sentiments... [oneshot Shonenaï : Gojyo x Hakkai]


**SLAVE ISLAND**

L'étrange clarté du soleil matinal illuminait le visage d'un charismatique jeune homme.

Des épis bruns se battaient sur sa tête, tandis qu'un monocle trônait sur son œil invalide.

Un éternel sourire sur les lèvres, il retourna sur ses pas et poussa la porte de l'auberge.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans ce lieu habituellement remplit d'hommes ayant trop bu. Le jeune homme monta les escaliers, se retrouvant devant une porte en bois. Il frappa, mais n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer.

- Ohayo ! Dépêchez-vous, cela ne devrait pas tarder à commencer ! fit-il aux trois hommes présents dans la chambre.

Ils se levèrent tous, doucement, affichant un air désespéré sur leur visage.

- Sanzo ! supplia le plus petit. Je veux pas y aller !

- Urusei ! Tu suis et tu te tais ! répondit l'intéressé, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

- Mais, Sanzo !

Goku n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà le bonze avait sortit son baffeur. Une cigarette aux lèvres, comme à son habitude, il donna un coup assez violent sur la tête du petit singe, avant de le ranger dans sa manche. Puis, il quitta la pièce, à la suite d'Hakkai et du rouquin.

Le soleil vint de nouveau agresser les yeux des quatre compagnons de voyage. Sanzo leva son bras, apportant un peu d'ombre à ses iris améthyste. Un air grognon sur le visage, il continua de suivre Hakkai, aux côtés de Goku et Gojyo.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de marche sous le soleil écrasant que les nuages avaient peine à cacher, ils arrivèrent devant un étrange bâtiment en pierre. Sans plus attendre, ils y entrèrent.

C'était un théâtre en plein air. Les murs froids et sans vie ne servaient qu'à le séparer de la rue où les marchands avaient pris place. Une scène en bois était installée en hauteur, au fond de l'espace vert. De l'herbe couvrait la terre, nue de toute fleur. Seul un arbre, un oranger où quelques fruits prenaient doucement vie, n'avait pas été coupé. Ou bien, peut être était-il le seul à avoir résisté à ce nouveau monde remplit de haine et de violence.

Les quatre aventuriers s'assirent alors à même le sol, sur l'herbe encore humide à cause de la rosée du petit matin.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le début de la pièce, qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Peu de gens étaient venus. Pour la plupart, ils étaient là afin d'échapper à certaines corvées de la journée.

Lorsque les acteurs entrèrent enfin en scène, les yeux d'Hakkai s'agrandirent, tandis qu'il buvait les proses récitées.

- Ce sont des esclaves de Grèce révoltés contre leurs maîtres, et qui depuis cent ans sont venus s'établir dans une île, et je crois que c'est ici : tiens, voilà quelques-unes une de leurs cases ! …

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avalait littéralement les paroles des acteurs, qui pourtant ne jouaient pas si bien que ça.

Tandis qu'Hakkai, omnubilé par la pièce, bavait presque la bouche ouverte, ses trois amis ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être intéressés. De toute manière, ils venaient seulement pour le magicien… et par curiosité. _L'île aux esclaves…_voilà ce qu'ils étaient en train de regarder… enfin regarder… c'était un bien grand mot…

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Sanzo. Il sortit son arme, ce flingue qui lui collait si bien à la peau, et se mit à le faire reluire avec une de ses longues manches. De son côté, Goku venait de s'endormir, sûrement dans le but de rêver aux montagnes de nourriture qui l'attendaient, mais seulement dans son imagination. Enfin, Gojyo, totalement inintéressé lui aussi, s'était assis juste à côté d'Hakkai.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le rouquin posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse du yokai, puis y exerça une très légère pression. Celui-ci, se retournant brusquement, l'air étonné, plongea son regard dans les yeux rouge sang.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, presque innocemment.

- Je tâte… répliqua-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un petit sourire taquin.

Les joues d'Hakkai s'empourprèrent brusquement, sans qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. Regardant vers Goku et Sanzo, il les vit allongés, le petit singe recroquevillé contre son maître, endormis.

Ne sachant que faire, le brun posa sa main sur celle du demi-sang, avant de détourner son regard. Puis, il se leva doucement et quitta en courant le théâtre, un Gojyo tout aussi gêné sur ses talons.

Un dragon blanc parcourait le ciel, cherchant son maître. Mais il ne le trouvait pas, à son grand étonnement. Celui-ci ne devait pas être à l'extérieur… son flair ne l'aurait pas ainsi trompé.

En effet, Hakkai était rentré en trombe à l'auberge. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire… que se passait-il entre Gojyo et lui ? …

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se sentir aussi déstabilisé, et il détestait cela…

Le jeune homme était monté à l'étage et s'était adossé contre la porte de sa chambre. Il prit alors sa tête dans ses mains, puis se laissa glisser le long du mur afin de s'asseoir par terre.

Un sursaut le prit au creux du ventre en entendant la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrir.

Puis, des pas dans l'escalier…

Rapides… un peu trop même…

Le rouquin arriva en sueur à l'étage et se posta devant son compagnon. Il avait l'air épuisé… c'était à se demander comment avait fait Hakkai afin d'arriver ici frais et dispos !

Reprenant sa respiration, une main sur la poitrine, Gojyo regardait son ami. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela… il était bête… il avait tout gâché… tout…

- Excuse moi… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… enfin si je sais… je t'aime… mais oublis le… je n'ai été qu'un esclave… celui de mes sentiments… lâcha-t-il enfin, comme à regret.

Hakkai ne trouvait rien à répondre. Aucun son n'arrivait à franchir sa gorge, puis ses lèvres. Il voulait lui pardonner, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses lèvres remuaient, sans qu'aucune parole ne s'en échappe. Il ne bougeait plus, encore sous le choc.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir clarifier les choses, lui dire qu'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Et pour la première fois… il avait peur… peur de perdre cet être cher…

- Je te pardonne… répondit-il enfin d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.

Le magicien se leva calmement, puis épousseta une de ses manches avec sa main, avant de laisser de nouveau s'installer sur ses lèvres son éternel sourire.

Il devait se montrer fort… afin de ne pas souffrir un peu plus…

Le masque qu'il venait de revêtir risquait de se briser à tout moment… il en était conscient. Il devait tout faire pour le maintenir ainsi, cachant ses émotions.

Gojyo, quant à lui, ne bougeait plus. Son visage était pâle, presque diaphane. Il avait tant espéré ce moment… il avait tant espéré la réponse de son ami… il l'avait imaginé tant de fois… mais maintenant, c'était la réalité… et son magnifique rêve tournait au cauchemar.

Il était bête… comment avait-il pu espérer qu'il se passe quelques chose entre eux…

Un léger rictus naquit au coin de sa bouche. Il devait tout oublié… il devait entraver ses sentiments…

De son côté, Hakkai avait mal… si mal… depuis le temps, il n'avait rien vu… il avait regardé, mais rien vu… Toutes les attentions de Gojyo à son égard, il les avait prises pour de la simple amitié… pas plus… non, pas plus…

Mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne… ou peut être n'avait-il pas voulu se l'avouer.

Ce qui lui arrivait était si étrange. Il ne voulait pas laisser le rouquin souffrir, car lui souffrait encore plus. Il souffrait de ne savoir quoi faire, quoi dire.

Voyant une larme glisser sur la joue de Gojyo, le jeune homme cru rêver, et cette larme lui arracha une plainte inaudible. Lui, pleurer ? C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi… cela lui faisait bizarre. Il se devait d'arrêter ces larmes… ces larmes qui coulaient par sa faute… ces larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Hakkai captura les lèvres du demi-sang dans un baiser qui avait un goût d'inattendu et de subtil. Il venait de faire ce dont il rêvait depuis déjà longtemps, mais au plus profond de lui-même. Ce dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte… et il n'était pas un cas à part… Pourtant, lui avait réagit à temps… il n'avait pas laissé le doute s'installer en lui. Il suivait aveuglément ses sentiments, sans regret. Et c'est ainsi que chacun aurait dû faire… S'il avait été indécis, tout aurait été gâché… et il l'aurait regretté toute sa vie…

Hakkai caressa doucement la joue du rouquin afin d'en enlever les larmes. C'était au tour de Gojyo de ne plus savoir quoi faire… mais lui aussi devait suivre son cœur.

Il répondit donc au baiser de son amant, dégustant l'étreinte de leurs langues qui s'attiraient, puis se repoussaient, comme dans un combat à mort. Pourtant, elles n'arrivaient pas à se quitter.

Le jeune homme rayonnait. Il poussa la porte de la chambre avant d'y entraîner Hakkai. Puis, juste avant de la fermer, il entendit la voix de Sanzo au rez de chaussé. Celui-ci se doutait depuis longtemps de ce qui se tramait… il n'était pas un imbécile… il était presque attendrit par cette aventure entre les deux jeunes hommes. Empêchant Goku de monter à l'étage, il se replongea dans ses pensées. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il sortait une nouvelle cigarette.

Morphée survolait le monde. Le soleil était à son apogée, mais déjà deux personnes étaient fatiguées.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes avaient laissé le dieu recouvrir leurs corps nus et enlacés de son voile, leur apportant le sommeil.

Chronos avait arrêté le temps, laissant aux deux amants la possibilité de profiter de leur étreinte…

**FIN**

_Voilà fini... c'était le cadeau de Noël de ma Kaoro... elle est complètement folle de ce couple j'ai jamais vu ça --'_

_Rewiews ?_


End file.
